The Time Has Come
by 0xjessix0
Summary: So ya to those of you who care, this is one of those ::person that gets sucked into jak's world:: kind of story... It's funny...it's dramatic...it's.....still a work in progress... but still READ AND REVIEW, please! ::CHAPTER 4 IS UP!::
1. Too Much Fun?

**okay, so welcome all :) Before you read this.. FYI i'm new at this. so any help and any reviews will be GREAT! i apologize if I get any Jak Lingo wrong at first...lol okay.. I DO NOT OWN JAK DAXTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FOR THAT MATTER FORM JAK2...NAUGHTY DOG DOES. I ONLY OWN JESSI AND WELL, MY CAR HAHA. IF I PUT A CHARACTER I MADE UP IN HERE, I'LL LET YOU KNOW, OKAY? **

**okay now that legal stuff is done... on with STORY TIME! fan fare plays**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Too much fun, what's that mean? It's like too much money…there's no such thing!_ ...

I had my car radio blasting, attempting to keep myself awake as I drove through the lightning storm, racing time to get home. Work was slow, as usual. There's nothing like working at the least popular bookstore making eight bucks an hour organizing books for nine straight hours. Money good; work bad. Nevertheless, the manager called asking me—begging me—"Jess, listen…Linda called in sick, and we don't have enough people now..." blah blah blah. You get the idea.

It was just more time that ate away from my "play time". When I say, "play time", I mean videogames. PS2. Jak 2, to be exact. Damn game got frustrating after a while, still on the first fight with Baron Praxis.

'_Stupid fiery tornadoes_,' I thought to myself as I grumbled. Nevertheless, I was intent on beating it. So what if I didn't exactly go in order and finished Jak 3 already? I mean, if I can do Jak 3, then I should be able to get to ---

"Holy shit!" I yelled aloud as I zoomed past the exit that I was supposed to take. '_Damn_,' I thought, '_now I'm gonna have to take the long way home.'_ After about twenty minutes ranting about how I was going to miss more time than before, I took the next exit available, and continued driving fast going home, with the rain pouring harder than usual. Even though my conscience warned me to slow down, I ignored it. I turned up the volume of the radio to drown out that little annoying voice in my head.

_No matter what they say I done, I ain't never had…_

As the song continued, it was then I suddenly felt blinded. Trying to focus my eyes, I realized the light shining in front of me was another car on the wrong side of the road! I swerved out of the way, but not fast enough as the car hit the backside of my car, causing me to spin out of control. The wet leaves weren't helping much. I couldn't see anything but blurred images as I spun; I couldn't hear anything but the screams coming out of my mouth. As I attempted to gain control of my car, I realized I was heading for a large tree. Before I hit it, everything turned white----

* * *

"RUN JAK!" Daxter yelled as he clung onto his human friend's shoulder, desperately trying not to fall off. If so, it's goodnight Ottsel, for a few feet away were Krimzon Guards. 

And they didn't look too happy.

"I need backup!" one guard yelled as he continued shooting. Daxter ducked as the bullet zoomed right past his whiskers.

"HA!" Daxter yelled back with a teasing grin, "My GRANDMOTHER can shoot better than THAT!" Jak immediately snatched a near-by hover car and sped out of the Krimzon Guards' sight.

"That was close." Jak said as he jumped off, not looking back at the abandoned car going towards innocent pedestrians. Daxter shook his head and looked at his best friend.

"You know, Jak…" Daxter said, one hand in the air, and another in his friend's blonde hair, "there IS a new thing going on now-a-days... called **PARKING!**" he yelled as they neared Vin's lab.

The doors whooshed open as they saw Vin typing furiously at a nearby control panel. Daxter's quick and scheming mind was ready to scare the pants off the computer nerd by yelling about another metal head behind him, but Jak started talking already.

"Vin, buddy!" Jak started with a convincing smile, "we need a favor."

Vin looked up from the panel at the two friends through his thick-lensed glasses. "I can't help you with your eco bill."

"We need you to switch on the access elevator in one of the Palace's support towers."

Vin adjusted his glasses. "Sheesh, that's part of the old B-Zone power grid? It hasn't worked for years!" he stated as he continued hitting more buttons.

Jak turned away from Vin as he winked at Daxter. "Well, if it's too hard for you, I understand. Power stuff can be _tricky_." Jak said as Daxter grinned.

Vin stopped his work and looked up at Jak in disbelief. "Tricky? Hmmmmmph..." he mumbled as he ran back and forth in his lab, hitting all sorts of buttons and switches. "I could route the B-Zone conduit lines through the bypass grid, shunting past the eco rings to connect the inductor tubes in series…" he continued as he hit more buttons. Daxter and Jak looked at each other and smiled, as Vin finally yelled, "You've got instant lift juice!"

Jak looked at Vin and grinned. "Vin, you're a genius!"

Vin looked around his lab. "Actually…it was all Mar's idea. Some people say he made most of this stuff a while ago…" There was a pause as Vin then explained how they needed to activate switches and try not to get killed along the way. Daxter gulped as the two continued on their adventure.

* * *

I attempted to open my eyes, and saw pavement. Pain traveling through my body, feeling like I was on broken glass, I was frightened. _'Great,' _I thought to myself, _'I'm gonna die alone here...stupid driver…stupid ME…why the hell didn't I slow down!' _I made an effort to look around me. Nothing but the cold street, walls, and…wait, walls? No trees? _'Even better I crashed into some poor family's house!' _I thought as I mentally kicked myself in the ass for being so stupid. I used what strenth I had to utter a cry for help as tears continued to form in my eyes and run down my dirty cheeks. Just then, I heard a noise, like something opening up. Then I heard footsteps. Oh god, my head is starting to hurt again… 

"Hey, it's Torn…you two had better come back to HQ…there's something you gotta see…" the raspy voice said as he walked toward me to see my face. I only saw red hair and…it looked like his face was drawn on? "Well, I should get you in here before the Krimzon Guards find you." I felt dizzy again, and became unconscious yet again.

* * *

Jak ran for cover as the last triggered bomb exploded and set off the last switch they needed for the elevator. 

"Woo-hoo!" Daxter yelled happily. "Now onto--"

**_"Hey, it's Torn…you two had better come back to HQ…there's something you gotta see…"_** the voice in the mini intercom said urgently.

"Okay Torn, we're on our way." Jak said as he put the intercom away again.

"Oh great. What does ol' tattoo face want NOW!" Daxter asked impatiently as they stole yet another hover car and drove back to HQ, unaware of what was to happen next.

-------------------------------------------------

**okay so thats the end of Chapter one :) How do you like it? Like I said, I'm new at posting stories like this... so any review and advice would be GREAT!**


	2. meet and greet

**Horray for Chapter TWO! you guys are lucky I have no life.. I FIXED A FEW THINGS CAUSE IT DIDNT REALLY MAKE SENSE...so thats why chapter 2 kinda vanished...**

**haha okay, same as before I dont own anything from JAK2, Naughty Dogs does...but I DO own Jessi and the newest face, Tryst, whom you'll see more of in the future, FYI :) lol R&R please?**

* * *

Jak and Daxter entered the secret headquarters and saw Torn, who didn't look too happy. Even though, he never really DID look happy. 

"You're not gonna believe this." Torn said as he led Jak and Daxter to a secret room in back. Inside the cold room was a girl lying on the old mattress, and appeared to be unconscious. "It's as if she…fell from the sky. She's been like that since I found her."

Daxter jumped off his buddy's shoulder and examined the girl, his nimble feet just above her chest. "Awe Torn," he said with a grin, "I know we've been working hard, but trust me: we can get the ladies juuust fine!" Torn rolled his eyes as he ignored the orange little fur ball. Daxter looked back at Jak and grinned to himself. He loved getting on Torn's nerves. It was what he did best.

Just then, he felt something move as he looked down at the girl. "Uhh…Torn?"

"What do you want, rodent?" Torn asked, aggravated.

"I think she's waking up…"

* * *

_'My head…' _I thought to myself. I rubbed the side of my head and began opening my eyes ever so slowly, and saw…orange. Trying to get the picture in focus, I realized the orange blob had fur. Moreover, was two inches away from my face. 

"Mornin', toots!" the creature said with a huge grin. My eyes widened as I sat up straight, flinging the creature off my chest as I started looking around.

"WH-where am I! What happened?" I asked aloud, looking at the concrete walls with maps pinned up. It was then I noticed the orange creature again. He looked just like…and sounded like…it couldn't be! "Daxter?"

He grinned and looked at Jak. "See, Jak? I told ya people know us…and I don't even know this girl!" He stated as he climbed back onto Jak's shoulder. I looked at Jak as my jaw dropped. It was really him! But wait…

"No… no no no no!" I said as I stood up. "You're not…this can't be…" I felt dizzy again as I wobbled towards a wall. Jak came to the assistance and helped me sit down.

"You need to calm down," Jak said, "Lets start off slow…what's your name?" he asked with concerned eyes.

"Umm… Jessi." I replied, almost forgetting my name.

Jak smiled. "That's a nice name. I'm Jak."

_'I know who you are.' _I thought to myself as I smiled. Daxter then re-introduced himself as "Orange Lightning" and winked at me. I chuckled softly. Daxter was a goofball. The comfort zone I felt I was in vanished as Torn grabbed me by my torn shirt.

"Listen, kid. Just because I brought you in doesn't mean you're staying here. You'll be leaving in the morning." He stated coldly as he pushed me back in my seat.

"Hey, then where the hell do you expect me to stay!" I stood up and yelled.

"Don't know…don't care."

"Hey, tattooed wonder, why don't you make yourself useful… take a look at that map of yours and find her a place to stay!" Daxter ordered. Torn gave him a cold hard stare. Did Daxter just order him around? I looked back at Torn, who seemed to have a difficult time stopping himself from hitting Daxter.

"Look, I know someone," Torn said, ignoring the rodent. "Tryst will be able to help her…and Jessi can work for her if need to be. You can bring her there tomorrow." Torn mumbled, walking out of the secret room. I sat back on the mattress and wrapped my arms around my legs. I was terrified. Who's Tryst? What job would I be doing? And how the hell am I going to get home? My mind came rushing back as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and saw Jak smiling.

"It'll be okay." He reassured me. Daxter jumped off Jak's shoulder and stood on my right knee.

"Yeah, don't worry, babe! We got it covered!" he exclaimed as he raised his eyebrows "Come on…let's see a smile…come on…" I couldn't help but smile at Daxter being so corny. "That's more like it! Now how about a kiss for your Orange Lightning?" he suggested, leaning closer. I knew he was up to something. I decided to scratch him behind his ear, which satisfied him more as he collapsed into my lap. Jak grabbed onto his friend and left me alone.

* * *

The next morning came by fast as I awoke to the sound of Torn and Daxter fighting again. I went in the bathroom, got cleaned up and put the same torn clothes I had yesterday on. I opened the door to the end of the "fight". 

"Yeah that's right, buddy...don't mess with the sugar!" Daxter said with his famous smile. His ear twitched and he looked over towards me. "Well... speakin' of sugar...groooowl!" I rolled my eyes.

"Umm, thanks for letting me stay the night, Torn. It was--"

"It was nothing, kid." Torn interrupted, "I may be a hardass," he said glaring at Daxter for a moment, "but when someone is in trouble with the Krimzon Guard, thats when I help."

"Wait...what does the Krimzon Guard want with--" I asked Torn, but he raised his hand.

"Nevermind that. Jak, take her to Tryst's house." Torn motioned to the door as he turned around, not watching us leave. Before the door shut behind us, I opened it again, and went back to Torn. He turned around and looked at me with confused eyes. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered and ran back outside to meet back up with Jak and Daxter.

* * *

When they finally got to Tryst's house, and after Daxter yelled at Jak for jumping out of the zoomer without parking it **again**, they noticed she was already outside. She brushed her long black hair out of her face as she smiled at her old friend, her hazel eyes sparkling. 

"Jak! Torn told me you'd be coming!" She beamed as she hugged him. "And...what an adorable animal!" She commented, looking at Daxter as she patted his head.

"Oh yeah, I like your friend, Jak. She has good taste!" Daxter whispered in his friends ear as she brought them into her house.

"Are you hungry?" she inquired as she motioned us all to sit. "Oh, you must be Jessi!" she said with her loving smile. She then looked at my clothes. "We should get you dressed in something nicer. Get those old rags off of you, huh?" I smiled and followed her to the other room. Inside was breathtaking. I felt like I was in a mall with all the clothing she had!

"This is what I do for my job." Tryst said contently. "I could use the extra help now, so in a way, I'm glad you're here! You go ahead and get changed while I fix the boys a meal."

When she left, I looked in the mirror and smiled. Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all...

* * *

"Can't stay for long, toots," Daxter said, sitting down in the plushy blue chair, "Jak and I got important stuff to attend to, like taking out those Krimzon Guards!" he exclaimed, suddenly fighting imaginary enemies as he motioned kung-fu attacks. Jak looked back at Tryst who seemed to tense up the moment Krimson Guards were mentioned. It was basically everyone's reaction. 

"Ooh...I see.. well then, such a big fight would call for a big meal!" Tryst said as she hurried into the kitchen, where Jak and Daxter could hear plates clattering and untensils clinking. Not even two minutes later, she came out with steaming turkey legs and mashed potatoes for the hungry duo.

"This is real good." Jak mumbled, face full of turkey. Tryst smiled and chucked softly. Jak then heard a door open as he stopped eating, alert for anything--or so he thought.

Out of the hallway emerged the young Jessi. She wore black capris and a red tanktop that fit _just right_ on her...umm...figure. She smiled her innocent smile and sat down opposite of the boys.

"Jess...you look...great!" Jak finally mentioned to spurt out after three minutes of silence.

"I'll say! where did you hide those--" Daxter started asking before Jak covered his mouth.

"We should get going...It was nice to meet you Tryst. I'll check up on you later, Jessi." Jak said with a smile as he walked towards her.

"Later, Jak!" Jessi exclaimed as she hugged him. Jak smiled as he held her. How long has it been since he's had a hug like that?

_Eons, it seemed._

"Bye toots!" Daxter said as he snuck on Jessi's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Jessi smiled and scratched him behind his ear again until he fell into Jak's hands. "Ahh..I gotta tell ya, you can scratch me... ANYTIME, toots!" he said, blowing kisses as they left the house.

"You know," Daxter thought aloud as they left, "she's wicked cute...and boy can she scratch!" he sighed, grinning from ear to ear. "I give her an eight on a scale of one to ten. How about--" he stopped in mid sentence and looked up at the new zoomer parked out back.

"Lets go see what the Baron is up to now." Jak said as they sped off towards the palace.

* * *

**Okay... its the end of chapter 2 now... lol sorry i had to fix things... it didnt make sense to me at first. lol R&R, please!! it'll make me HAPPY!**


	3. The Red bracelet

**Okay, chapter three is finally here!! horray!!! This chapter is basically with Jessi...not so much Jak and Daxter...they'll be mentioned again in the next chapter, dont worry!!**

**okay legal mombo jumbo...i dont own anything jak and daxter related cause im not cool enough. i own Jessi and Tryst, and Mitch..thats it. lol**

**::looks at comments:: no one leaves comments. ::sad:: please leave comments so I know if I'm doing good with this or not!!**

**and now.. CHAPTER THREE:)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

"Ahh…I gotta tell ya, you can scratch me…ANYTIME, toots!" Daxter said, standing on his friend's shoulder blowing me kisses as Tryst closed the door behind them.

"Well, let me show you your room. Before I do, though, I thought you might like this." She reached into her pocket and placed something in my hand. I looked down and saw a beautiful red bracelet. "It means protection, according to the Onin. I have one of those bracelets of my own, but I figured you could use one, too."

"The…Onin?" I asked with confusion.

She nodded. "She's very wise, and knows many things." She smiled.

"Thank you…it's the nicest thing anyone's ever given me!" I replied as I hugged her.

"Anytime, child! Now let's get to your room. I think it'll be much nicer than wherever Torn kept you." She implied with a smile. As she led me up the stairs, we passed a blue door. I stopped and gazed at it with curiosity.

"Is this your room?" I asked, knowing she was by my side.

"No…" she said softly, "It's my son's room." As I looked back at Tryst, I could see the subject upset her. Her face lost it's color for a moment, and her eyes lost their sparkle. She could probably hear my mind racing with questions and looked at me with a sad gaze. "The Krimzon Guards took him when he was only 17. I don't know what he did, but…I never heard from him again."

"Tryst…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…" I said, holding my bracelet and looking for words to express how badly I felt to have her come back to such a sad memory. She shook her head.

"It's alright, dear…you didn't know. Oh my, look at me, I'm a mess!" she stated, wiping the tears and giving out a small chuckle. "Let's get you settled."

When we got into my room, the first thing I noticed was the yellow walls and the nice comfy-looking bed. I set my things down and collapsed in bed, a big grin on my face. This was much nicer than the hard mattress Torn had.

"I'm glad to see you like it! And look...a nice view from your window." Tryst added, motioning me to come towards the window. I sat next to Tryst at the edge of the bed as we both gazed out into the city. A bit of fear rushed into my body. I had no idea where anything was, or who anyone was. The only people I met other than Tryst were Jak, Daxter, and Torn. We heard screaming as we saw someone being chased by Krimzon Guards. Tryst turned away immediately and took something out of her pocket.

Curiosity got the best of me, and I followed her, seeing what she had.

"This is a picture of my son. His name's Mitch." She said, showing me the photograph. He had brown spiky hair and hazel eyes. He had the same smile as his mother, as he was hugging a younger form of Tryst in the picture. "It was when we first moved here, after his father passed away. You know," she turned back towards me and gazed at my face, "you remind me a little of him. And come to think of it, you'd be around his age too. How old are you my dear?"

"Nineteen." I replied softly.

Her eyes lit up a little. "He would be twenty-one; just a few years apart." She paused for a moment and headed towards the door. She turned around and said, "I would be happy if he had found someone like you, Jessi."

As she left, a feeling of sadness swept over me. I understood how she was trying to replace her sadness with something else, because that's what happens when you lose a loved one, I suppose. I gazed back out the window and wondered how Jak and Daxter were holding up. It was then I noticed more Krimzon Guards walking around, and remembered what Torn had said.

But why would they want me?

* * *

That night, I grabbed a cloak from the closet, and wrapped it around me. If I needed answers, I couldn't wait for Jak and Daxter to come back. I needed to get it myself. As I slowly tiptoed through the hallway, I stopped in front of Mitch's door. I didn't open it, fearing that I might wake Tryst up and upset her. I looked down at the bracelet she gave me and remembered what she said.

"_It means protection, according to the Onin…"_

My mind was settled. If anyone would know what was going on, maybe this "Onin" would know a thing or two. I left a note for Tryst, took a map and silently walked out of the warm house and into the cold night. I saw a nearby zoomer and hopped on.

"If I can do this in videogames, I shouldn't have a problem in real life." I whispered to myself as I heard the zoomer turn on. I looked straight ahead and started driving…backwards. I fixed that problem and drove on until I reached the Onin's hut (three zoomers later).

As I walked in the hut, I saw it exactly as it was in the game. Sure enough, I turn to my left, and a weird monkey-bird was hanging upside down. I looked closely at it. Suddenly, the animal's eyes opened wide as he gave a huge shriek.

"Arrk! What a rude wake-up call!" he yelled as he landed on the Onin. "I am PECKER!" I snickered a little as he continued to mention something about his mother, I wasn't really paying attention. I was focused on the Onin, who had blue light moving from her hands as she waved them around in the air.

"The Onin says it is good to see you safe, Jessi, and Tryst knows you're here." My eyes widened.

"How did…How does…"

"The Onin knows all! Arrrk don't you listen??" Pecker said impatiently.

"Yea, okay. What I need to know is…why are Krimzon Guard after me? And what happened to Tryst's son? And how do I get back home?" I asked, my eyes swelling with tears. I was frightened.

"Onin says, 'you will learn all this in time,' blah blah blah…and not to be afraid. Also, she says Jak and Daxter—that annoying little fur ball—will be most helpful in your quest to return home." I looked at the Onin who had a smile on her face. I suddenly felt a warmth take over my body…the feeling of safety. That things will work out and be fine. I smiled back and bowed out of respect.

"Onin also says feel free to come back if you need guidance. She will do the best she can, since she does not know everything." Pecker finished. His eyes widened as he confronted Onin about not knowing everything and why she is called the "all knowing onin" when in reality she doesn't know all. I slowly crept out and noticed my zoomer was gone.

"Might as well walk." I said to myself as I continued on foot. Suddenly, I heard something that made chills run down my spine.

"There she is! Get her! You're under arrest!!" I turned around to see a group of Krimzon Guard heading towards me. I ran for all I was worth, but to no avail. Pain traveled through my body as one of them shot me in my leg. I collapsed to the ground in pain as I looked up. One of the Krimzon guards was right over me as with one blow, knocked me unconscious with the butt of his gun.

* * *

The Krimzon Guard stood over the girl, who was now unconscious. He knelt down and looked at the bracelet that was on the girl's wrist…why does it look so familiar?

"Good hit, man!" the second guard said, patting the first on the back. "Let's bring her to the Baron. He'll be glad to see her." With that, they jumped in their zoomer and headed to the Baron's headquarters with a new prisioner.

* * *

* * *

**Okay, thats all for now...whats gonna happen to Jessi? And why was that Krimzon Guard so interested in that bracelet?**

**again, comments would be nice! lol ;)**


	4. Hmm

Okay, here's Chapter 4!!! HORRAY!!! it kinda got busy in this household, so writing's been kinda slow... heh my apologies:)

Once again I dont own anything from Jak2...just Jessi, Tryst, and Mitch.

R&R PLEASE! **::does the chicken dance::**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

The dynamic duo entered the elevator and headed for the top of the Baron's palace. (**Daxter- what? No elevator music?! Me- Oh, fine.** _**::mimics elevator music::**_ **Happy? Daxter- Actually, it was better silent. _::hides behind Jak's head::_ Jak- can we continue this, please?!**)

They went across to the roof of the palace, and looked down from above through a glass panel, to a chapel-like room, where Praxis and Erol were seen inside... with a hologram of a monster. Jak motioned to Daxter to keep quiet (knowing the fur ball's random outbursts), as they listened in on the conversation. Daxter, however, was busy being bothered by a slight tickle in his nose, and attempted to ignore it for the time being.

The baron started to speak. "I've told you, I'll have more eco by week's end. We'll transport it directly to your nest, as promised!" He said to the hologram monster.

The monster didn't seem too convinced. "A deal is of no value if you can't deliver, my dear Baron. I grow impatient with your puny gestures. Give me the agreed upon eco soon, or the deal is off, and your precious city will pay the price!"

The hologram vanished, and Erol started to show a face filled with anger. "He's toying with us! Let me lead an assault on the Nest before it's too late! I can take him!" He implied, clutching his fists tightly.

By this time, Daxter's face was scrunching up and down, fighting the even stronger tickle in his tiny nose.

"Patience, commander." The Baron said calmly. "No one has ever penetrated the Metal Head Nest, you know that! I've seen what comes of such foolish plans." He brought up one of his hands and placed it lightly to his head as he shook it lightly. Before long, he brought himself back to his senses, looked on at the city view through the window, the rain washing down upon the glass, and looked back at the impatient commander.

"No! Strength is their weakness... We play helpless... We train them to eat from our hands, and then..." His mind seemed to wander as a mischievous smile formed on the Baron's face. "Move forward with the plan! Tell Ashelin to up her patrols. I want that Tomb found!" He ordered the commander.

Erol hesitated. "But your daughter has not been…agreeable." The baron groaned aloud.

"I'll see to that problem, one way or another." he reassured Erol.

Jak's eyes widened. "Ashelin's the baron's daughter?" He whispered to himself in shock as he continued to hear the baron's orders.

"And find that child! If you'd spend half as much time looking for that little brat as you spend flirting with that mechanic girl, we would have pinned his royal ass to a wall long ago!"

It was then Jak heard sniffling next to him. He looked to Daxter and realized he had to sneeze. _"Hold it in, Daxter!!!" _Jak thought as Daxter was fighting the sneeze off.

"Ahh….ahhh….AHHH---" the urge suddenly vanished as Daxter smiled in relief. Without warning, the urge came as quickly as it did left, leaving Daxter without warning as he released a huge sneeze, with some residue on the window.

"What was that?!" Erol said, looking up towards the glass rooftop from where the sound came from. All there was showing was the rain hitting the glass and nothing more. Jak was well hidden from the glass panes, and held Daxter's mouth shut incase another giant sneeze would emerge from the little Ottsel. Just then, a Krimzon Guard appeared in the room and saluted the Baron.

"Sir, we've captured her. She's in Holding Cell 211." The Krimzon Guard said.

"Good. Leave her for a while. I have other business to attend to." Baron replied as he walked out of the room. Erol went towards the Krimzon Guard.

"You and your men need to check out the roof. There could be intruders. Shoot if they're in your sight." He ordered. The guard took off, yelling for three other men as the commander followed the Baron.

"You don't think…" Jak said to Daxter, hand still closing the Ottsel's mouth shut.

Daxter continued to mutter angrily until Jak released his grip. "If you took any longer, I would've been BLUE lightning instead of ORANGE lightning!" He remarked, taking a big breath of air. Jak didn't pay attention as he and Daxter left the rooftop to find out who the prisoner was.

* * *

I laid helpless on the dusty floor. It was cold, dirty and muggy in the dungeon room. They called it a Holding Cell, but I'd rather be in the room at the hideout. I managed to sit up and looked at my leg, still bleeding and in pain. Tears continued to stream down my dirty face. I have never been in so much pain before, and never in my life have I been this terrified. _"So much for 'protection'."_ I thought to myself, holding onto the red bracelet Tryst gave me. 

Suddenly, the door swung open, causing a blinding light to enter the dark room. I squinted my eyes and managed to see a Krimzon guard. Without saying anything, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me a few doors down to an all-white room, where a doctor was waiting for me.

The doctor had red hair and green eyes. She approached me, but my instincts got to the best of me and attempted to move away from her, the pain in my leg increasing.

"Relax, I'm here to help." The doctor replied calmly. "That is, if you want the help. If you'd rather be in pain, then that's fine." I looked away for a moment and stared at a mouse hole in the corner. She _was _a doctor. I sat down on the doctor's patient table. She slowly came towards me and looked at the wound on my leg with concern. "Well, they got you pretty good." She commented with a small smile. I had to smile myself.

"Yeah." I muttered. I never looked at the guard, but had a feeling he was staring at me. Maybe he was one of the guards who chased me. I looked up at the guard and glared at him before I turned my attention back to the doctor, who was stitching up my wound. I flinched at the pain.

"Sorry, it'll only hurt for a few seconds more." The doctor reassured me, cleaning the wound and bandaging it up. "You know," she started, "They're looking for your friends. Those two are in a bunch of trouble. It's best if you just let the Baron know where they are."

I knew there was some catch to her being nice. "I don't know where they are." I said truthfully as the doctor finished wrapping the wound.

"And if you did?"

I looked down at my bracelet. I pictured Tryst and smiled. "I still wouldn't tell you."

The doctor frowned as she got up and left, nodding at the guard. Before he grabbed me again, I had to ask.

"Where's Mitch?" The guard stopped. He looked back at me.

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Tryst's son." I held up the bracelet. "The one that gave me this."

My heart began to beat faster as the guard came closer. "it's what you've been staring at since I've been here. You know who she is, don't you? You should give her back her son. She's worried about him. She thinks you killed him!"

There was a pause. "He…_is_…dead."

My face flushed. My heart sank. I looked again at the Krimzon guard, and noticed a difference in him. Sure, I couldn't see his face, but I could feel anxiety.

"You're lying."

The guard shot a look at me and grabbed me by the arm once again; leading me back to the hellhole they stuck me in.

"You know where he is," I stated as he continued to pull me, "a REAL man would do what was right."

"I am doing what is right…for this city." The guard said, not looking at me.

"You're doing what you've been BRAINWASHED to do. This isn't right. It's what the BARON wants." I protested, shouting these words as he unlocked my door. "What he knows about right and wrong could barely fit into the palm of my hand!"

He opened the door and was about to throw me in, but he stopped. It was almost like he was thinking about what he should do.

"Do the right thing." I whispered to him. "Before it's too late."

The guard looked back at me and nodded his head. "I am." He uttered as he threw me in the cell and locked the door.

I collapsed to the ground, causing some dirt to rise from the ground and made my nose itch and tickle.

"Heh…heh…heh-CHOO!" the sound of the sneeze echoed throughout the cell, until it eventually faded away.

"Gesundheit!" a familiar voice echoed. I looked around, seeing no one.

"He-hello??" I asked aloud, confused.

"Up here, toots!" the voice beckoned. I looked up to see a familiar fuzz ball tied to some rope as he headed down towards me. "Hey, have you seen any damsels in distress lately?" He asked as he reached the ground. "WOAH! What happened to your leg?!" He asked, looking at the bandaged leg.

"It's nothing just a scratch." I said as I got up. "You know, this is weird…"

"Whaddya mean?" Daxter asked as he climbed up to my shoulder.

"This!" I answered, pointing to him on my shoulder. "I'm just used to seeing you on Jak's shoulder!" I looked back up from the window where Daxter came from. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Oh, he's on his way. But uh…" Daxter started to sound uneasy. "He might look a little…**different**."

"Yeah I don't really care I just want to get the hell out of here." I said, heading towards the door. Just then, I heard people screaming as something came towards my door. I limped back towards the wall just in time before the door broke open. On the other side was Jak…Dark Jak. His eyes were huge and black, and his skin was purple. Not only was that purple, but so was the static coming off him.

"Let's GO!" the distorted voice said as we all ran out of the prison. Pain was traveling through my leg as if someone was stabbing it with a knife. It was night again, and there was already a zoomer parked outside. Jak soon crunched down, as if he was in pain, and transformed from the dark skin, black-eyed warrior to the normal colored, green haired fighter as he helped me in the zoomer and drove off.

"WOAH! That was close!" Daxter commented, breaking the odd silence as he stayed on my shoulder.

"What were you doing? Why did you leave Tryst's house?" Jak asked angrily.

"I…I went to see the Onin." I said softly. "I needed answers," I looked up at the back of Jak's head, "and no offense, but I couldn't just sit and wait for you two to come back with answers. Who knows how long that would've taken?"

There was silence the rest of the trip as we headed back to the secret headquarters.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?!" Torn yelled, fighting the urge to throw something at Jessi. Jak stood in silence with Daxter back on his shoulder. 

"I needed answers!" she protested.

"And what is this I hear the city being on high alert?! What the hell have you three done?" Torn asked, glaring at Jak and Daxter.

"Look, we rescued Jess, and…probably tripped a few alarms." Jak confessed, shrugging his shoulders. Daxter jumped off onto the table.

"But we DID hear some secret meeting with the leader of the Metal Heads! Baron's gonna double-cross 'em!"

An elderly man named Tor came to view, along with a little boy, who seemed very shy. "Well, our good Baron's wonderful 'charm' must have angered someone, because there's word from the Wasteland that Metal Head armies are on the move again!"

"Hey Torn, why didn't you tell me Ashelin was Praxis's daughter? What's your connection with her?" Jak asked, changing the subject.

"That's none of your concern." He stated coldly. "Jessi, go to the spare room and fix up your bandage."

Jessi looked at the bandage and realized it was showing blood. "It's okay, when I'm with Tryst—"

"She's not there." Torn interrupted, "and it's your fault."

* * *

_**5 minutes after Daxter showed up in the cell with Jessi**_

"I hope Jessi's alright." Tryst said aloud, hanging newly made clothes up. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Jessi!" she exclaimed, running towards the door. When she opened the door, her heart sank as she stared back into the mask of a single Krimzon Guard. There was a moment of silence as Tryst's eyes filled with tears. "Mitch?"

Without answering, the guard knocked her out and dragged her to the Krimzon zoomer, driving back to the prison.

* * *

Well, thats that! it was 6 pages on Microsoft, so if it looks small, my apologies! I'll have to write MORE! ;)

Please read and review!!


End file.
